


A Forgotten Christmas

by evidentia



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evidentia/pseuds/evidentia
Summary: Promises made on a long past Christmas day at the Red Room.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bedb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedb/gifts).



> Hope you like it!  
> Merry Christmas and may you have a wonderful new year!
> 
> Love,  
> evidentia

They didn't celebrate Christmas at the Red Room, not the way he was used to. It wasn't a tradition and above that it was said to be a distraction.

You wouldn't exchange gifts or sing songs together. Nor would you light up the trees and play in the snow. He missed it. He missed the joy he felt around his friends - his long lost friends.

Everything was different now. But at least he had her. Natalia. She was the one good thing in all of it. He wanted to do something good for her.

They were training on a field outside the main facility. He had been asigned to her weapon's handling lessons. They were fighting each other with knives.

Oh, she was good. She was so much better than the others. She moved like thunder. Her red hair seemed to stop midair as she threw herself back, dodging his blow, immediately stepping aside and going for his arm - his flesh arm -, gripping and stricking, her legs already at his waist, trowing him on the ground with brutal impact.

He rolled and held her to the cold barren ground. He could have stopped her move, as quick as she was, he could have done it with his metal arm. But his heart wasn't into it though. He wanted to hold her instead. To feel her warmth.

ꟷ

The American - James. He had once told her that was his name. He didn't always remember it. - was looking into her eyes like he could see through them and into her soul. Her chest was heaving at the sudden stop. They had been fighting for a couple of hours now. Hard and brutal. She liked to fight with him, to feel his strenght meet hers, to feel the cool touch of his metal arm wraping her legs, her middle, ever with some misplaced gentle awareness.

It was bliss to feel his touch, like electricity sparkled with the very nearness of them. It was even more so when they could be alone in his room, their clothes disregarded on the floor, their bodies a tangle in the sheets.

It seemed like he wanted to say something. She always wondered what he was thinking when he looked into her eyes like that. She thought he could see exactly what was on her mind.

"Today, in America, we celebrate Christmas."

It was not what she might expect he was to say. She had heard of the holiday, of how it was a joyful time of sharing with loved ones. She could almost feel sorry that he was so far away from it, in a cold miserable place like this. She could almost feel sorry for the longing in his eyes, the way they gleamed with hurt in the low afternoon sun.

"Are you going to give me a present, Soldier?" She teased, brushing away what sorrow might be looming nearby.

He smiled and it was a beautiful thing. "What would you like?"

He was ready to give her the moon if she asked. She looked away. "There is nothing you can give me in this place. Nothing they wouldn't take anyway."

She rolled off of him to lay in the ground next to him. A tear rolled down her cheek as soft red hair pooled over the frosted, lifeless grass.

"Natalia..."

He wanted to tell her it wasn't true. Whatever they had together would not be taken away. He couldn't. Even that - those memories that were heaven and hope - could be erased. They had done it before. But He didn't have it in him to give up. Not for her.

"Somehow, whatever they take from us, it always comes back."

A fear like none she'd ever felt glazed her eyes.

"They might still take you away from me at the end of the day and I might not see you for god knows how long. Maybe never again."

He took her hand in his, brushing a finger over the soft skin of her palm.

"This is my gift to you, then. I promise that, sometime in the future, no one will be able to take me away."

The green of her eyes locked with the steel blue of his. Somehow, in her heart, Natalia knew this was a promise he would keep. A time for him to be hers, and her to be his. The promise of a time when nothing would take them apart.


End file.
